


see what it means to be living

by drivingnotwashing



Series: you've got a fast car [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Always Female Sam Winchester, F/F, Jealousy, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingnotwashing/pseuds/drivingnotwashing
Summary: Sam and Dean end up in California.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: you've got a fast car [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182335
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	see what it means to be living

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i never thought about continuing my first fic, but after a comment from my friend babycow (and you should read their fics!!!), i wanted to give a little idea of what was going on for the girls now that they're together. (and then i got another idea for a third fic but hey! all in due time) so here it is!
> 
> tw:  
> \- sibling incest  
> \- underage (sam is seventeen)

Palo Alto makes the freckles on Dean's nose two shades darker. They've been here for two months now, been on the road since they ran away for almost a full year. Dean didn't want to settle down too quickly, wanted to make sure John wouldn't find them. She also wanted Sam to travel a bit, for pleasure this time not just because their Dad forced them to move five times a month.

Sam's seventeen, she graduated High School somewhere in Milwaukee, the only place they stayed out for more than a week. She's six-foot-four and one hundred and eight seven pounds of muscle, tousled hair and dimples. She got accepted to Stanford only three weeks after graduating, apparently writing about your sob orphan story in addition to having a perfect GPA means every elite university on this side of the globe will want one a bite of you. Dean told her to apply to Harvard or John Hopkins, but Sammy wants a beach. Dean didn't argue because she's not the one choosing a college and whatever Sammy wants, she gets.

Money's been kind of tough ever since they left _(ran away, fled, you're a coward Dean Winchester)._ They've both been juggling between two to four small jobs, Dean went into construction two towns ago and sure, that was exhausting work and a macho environment but it pays better than cleaning vomit in fast-food restaurants' bathrooms. She's working on two sites right now, and she's got a night job at the grocery store on the corner of their apartment's street.

Because they have an apartment now, officially it's only under Dean's name, and not even her real one, but Sam's the one who chose the place. It's nice enough, even for a dirt-cheap building probably infested with rats and asbestos. Dean's pretty sure Sam only chose it because of the windows. They're large bay windows that cover every single wall except for their bedroom and the bathroom. Dean put a cushions bench near the one in the living room (slash kitchen, slash office) and Sam spends every day she's not outside frolicking in the sun there, lying on her side with a book in hand and a smile on her face.

School starts soon, Sam went with law which is not what Dean expected but it makes Sam happy. She also has other classes she handpicked herself, most of which are artistic or historical bullshit Dean doesn't get but once again, it makes Sam happy and if listening to a grouchy old man talking about Italian renaissance art makes her little sister smile like that, Dean's going to do everything in her power to keep it going.

She applied to an auto shop last week, one of those where they ask too much money for an oil change and dismember jewels of mechanical art for parts. It's the type of places that's against everything she stands for but they need someone who can do the odd jobs and that is Dean's speciality. It would also cover more expenses and she could leave the construction sites which are slowly but surely killing her back. She waits for their call with the same sort of anxiety that Sam sported the entire time she waited for Stanford's big envelop. 

On Tuesday night, six days before college starts, Sam goes out and doesn't come back until midnight. They have a nasty fight when Dean asks her if she fucked that girl who she's seen spin circles around Sammy. That short brunette with long braided hair and purple lip gloss. Sam takes the accusation badly, Dean sleeps on the couch for the first time since they've moved together. 

On Thursday evening, Sam insists on following her newfound friends to the retro bowling alley five streets over. It's a nice day out, dark but warm and windy. Dean accepts only because Sam asked and because she hopes it will take her off the couch. It's half price night and if you get buffalo wings you end up with a free beer, Dean orders three buckets and lets Sam drink one beer all by herself. They play in teams of two, most of Sam's friends are either with their partners or with their sibling and if Dean had drunk just a bit more she might have cracked a joke about being both.

The purple lip gloss girl is here too, with her older sister. Dean can recognise a set up when she sees one. She doesn't know what Sam told her friends, if she specified that she's got a live-in girlfriend or just a girlfriend, which are two different things, one of them being easier to break with a sway of hips and sugar-sweet lips. The entire game, Dean stands so close to her sister she can feel Sam's body heat the same way she does when they have sex. They lose, not surprising since this is the first time they've ever bowled, and they let Sam's richer friends pay them loser drinks. It's a nice night, normal and exactly what Sam always wanted.

Dean goes to the bathroom after her fifth beer and third tequila shot, she takes the time to look at herself in the mirror as she splashes some cold water on her face. The eyeliner Sam put on her is smudged on the corner of her eyes but she maybe even likes it better this way. She's flushed, alcohol warm, her lips aren't shiny with makeup but they gleam with the last kiss Sam pressed here and that's good enough for her. Her hair is a little longer on the top then she used to sport before, she steals some gel at her work every two to three weeks and she like it spiky now. Sam says that when she takes a shower, her hair finally obeying gravity, she looks younger, softer. She likes how she looks now, she finds herself fucking hot in this badly lit bathroom with water dripping off her chin. She wore her best outfit for this, tight dark jeans she knows for a fact make her sister all bothered, her Guns and Roses tank top and her Daddy's leather jacket she left on her chair next to Sam. She looks exactly like she always has, like what she is. The girl your parents warned you about and who'll steal you away in her big black car. When she leaves the bathroom the purple lip gloss girl is waiting for her outside. 

She's much taller than this kid, which means Sam must tower over her like the Empire State Building, and she stops herself from snickering when the girl asks her about "her intentions with Sam". It's a talk she would have given Sam's boyfriends and girlfriends if she had let her sister the chance to get one, but no, she stated her claim on Sammy a long time ago, a long time before this wannabe Drew Barrymore. She tells the girl, Nicole she gets informed, exactly that and watches as she pales before her eyes.

"We've been together longer than you've been born, I bet," She snarls, a mean smirk on her lips. She shows teeth, she never said she wasn't an animal playing human. "If you think you've got a thing on me, you're wrong."

"You're rude!" Nicole says, she's on the verge of tears, Dean shouldn't find it funny and yet. "Sam's not white trash like you."

God, she's gonna enjoy making this girl hide in the stalls, "We're made from the same cloth, _Nicole_ , you think you know her? You don't and you never will, not like I do." She struts her way back to their table, and to Sam. Nicole doesn't come back until the end of the night.

Sam's on her the moment they're walking inside their apartment, one of her strong legs on each side of Dean's body. She's trapped in Sam's hold but she doesn't want to escape _(not like you did with Dad, running away, robbing him blind, thief, thief, coward)_. 

"Everyone was looking at you tonight," Sam whispers against her throat, "Zach asked if you were single."

"What'd you tell him?" She breathes out, if Sam keeps biting her way from her throat to her chest, she might just come in her jeans.

Sam doesn't look up, she's got two fingers inside Dean's shorts, one on Dean's nipple, her mouth on the other one. She makes Dean come in record time and leaves a purple hickey in the form of a bullet on the dip between Dean's shoulder and collarbone. She didn't need to say it out loud, it's written all over now. Dean gets it, she feels the same. Devour what belongs to you and let it devour you. College starts in four days, Sam's skin is smooth under her fingers. Dean's got the time to leave her marks.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> ↠ find me on [tumblr](https://itstartswithbloodshed.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingnwashing/)


End file.
